Partying is Such Sweet Soiree
|Pun = Shakespere's line from Romeo and Juliet "Parting is such seet sorrow". |Image = |Caption = Title card. |Season = 2 |Episode = 1 |Production = 201 |Airdate = January 21, 2005 |Prev = Bloooo |Next = The Big Lablooski}}"Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree" is the second season opener of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot The episode starts off with Frankie and Madame Foster leaving for the day, but before Madame Foster leaves, she gives a warning not to throw any wild parties while she is gone. Bloo hears this and begins to plan the party, although Mr. Herriman demands that he doesn't. Bloo realizes he needs to remove Mr. Herriman if he wants to throw the party and he asks the other friends for ideas. Coco gets a plan and she prank calls Mr. Herriman, asking him if his refrigerator is "running", then Coco answers something like "Well you better go catch it!" Herriman in a panic runs out of the house to do so. After Mr. Herriman leaves, the party starts and everything goes as Bloo had planned. However, Duchess gets upset that Bloo is having a party and tries to get him to stop. Mac arrives, and admits to Bloo that he's actually more inclined to agree with Duchess about the party, but Bloo insists that nothing bad will happen. Duchess decides to try to call Madame Foster, while Mac continues to try to reason with Bloo, until Bloo asks him if he wants some candy, causing Mac to panic and run away because he succumbs to the effects of sugar too easily. While Mac is running away from Bloo, Coco and a bird-like imaginary friend are looking at someone they find attractive, which we were lead to believe Coco was interested in the rooster imaginary friend, but when he runs to pick her up in his arms, she ignores him and runs to a lamp, in which she spends quite a lot of company with throughout the episode. Mac, unfortunately, runs into Billy the Squid holding a bowl of super sweet punch, which, due to Bloo's request, needed more sugar in it. Mac and Billy collide with each other and the punch bowl is sent flying into the air, spilling punch in every direction. A drop of it lands in Mac's mouth and suddenly turns him into a sugar-crazed maniac, causing him to go into a sugar rush. Mac loses control of himself due to the intake of sugar and begins to run around the house, consuming every bit of sugar he can get his hands on. Meanwhile, Wilt and another imaginary friend, Dancy Pantalonies, are having a dance contest because Dancy was made for the purpose of dancing, making him feel like he is being challenged by Wilt's dance. Meanwhile, Mac continues to storm around the house, which causes the other imaginary friends to complain to Bloo about how he is ruining the party. Duchess decides to take advantage of Mac's temporary insanity by offering him chocolate in exchange for him calling Madame Foster but Bloo stops him. Mac still wants his chocolate so he grabs it and eats it, becoming even more hyper. Mac eventually ends up on a balcony, above the main room of the party. He consumes an entire can of orange soda and a bag of candy, which makes him even more crazy than before. He grabs a piece of the "Bloo's House Party" banner and begins to swing around the room. This causes Eduardo to literally drop and lose his marbles, which causes Wilt to start slipping on them and then makes him appear to dance in an incredible fashion, declaring him the winner of the dance contest. Unfortunately, Coco's lamp breaks due to Mac colliding with her in a Tarzan-like fashion, and she loses her one true love. Mac then runs out of his clothes and out the door when Mr. Herriman returns to Foster's because he captured a refrigerator-based imaginary friend named Frigie that was running out of the house. After he scolds it for running away, he begins to figure what happened while he was gone. Bloo convinces him that he will be the one responsible for the party, since he allowed all this to occur while he was in charge. As Mac is running through town in the nude, they need a vehicle fast enough to catch up to him and Bloo wants to take the bus, but since it was already taken by Frankie and Madame Foster, they get in Madame Foster's car, and the chase is on to retrieve Mac. Eduardo ends up chasing for Mac by using his tricycle, due to the fact that there wasn't enough room in the car, (as Bloo tells him). Bloo takes control of the car, while Wilt presses down on the gas, and although they are speeding, they do manage to find Mac. Bloo coaxes him into the car by giving him a piece of gum, but the gum is sugar free, and it prevents him from getting the energy to escape. On the way back to the house, Bloo gets Wilt to halt the car at a stop light, but in doing so, Frankie and Madame Foster are on their way back as well in the bus. Frankie sees them, but she takes a second glance, and they put on horrible disguises, and manage to get away. But Eduardo says hello to Frankie, which makes her to decide to get back to Foster's before Bloo and the others do. When Bloo, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Coco and Mac get back at Foster's, they find that Frankie and Madame Foster are already there. Bloo tries to put the blame on them, but it doesn't work, and when Madame Foster is about to punish Mr. Herriman for breaking her rules, she states that the real rule was not to throw any wild parties without her, because she loves wild parties, much to Mr Herriman's shock, as he literally flips backwards and crashes. The party continues on, with Frankie and Madame Foster joining the fun and Coco has now fixed the lamp she fell in love with. Duchess comes downstairs to inform Madame Foster that Bloo threw a wild party against house rules, but is disgusted to see that Madame Foster is enjoying the party and heads back upstairs. At the post credits scene, we see Frigie running away again out on the town streets. Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gags:' **Bloo acts like he knows what he is going to do, but he admits he doesn't. **Wilt and Eduardo comment about someone losing their marbles, but Wilt actually has a set of marbles. **Bloo and Mac rhyming when Bloo tries to get Mac to eat sugar. **Mac running around the house after eating sugar. **Bloo saying, "You always say that", when someone comments on Mac's behavior. *This is the first episode to air in 2005. *This is the first episode we see Mac naked. *Beginning with this episode, Bloo's voice becomes a little higher and remains this way for the rest of the series. *The purple title card is known to Bloooo, Eddie Monster, Land of the Flea, Infernal Slumber, Schlock Star, and Fools and Regulations. *This is the first episode Bloo drives. *Mac's sugar-crazed behavior in the episode is similar to that of Gollum from Lord of the Rings when Bloo and the others catch up to him. *During his candy-fueled mania, Mac rhythmically shouts "Pour some sugar on Mac!" a nod to the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by 80's British metal band Def Leppard. *This episode reveals that even the smallest bit of sugar makes Mac go hyper. *This is the first episode where Frankie doesn't speak. *The scene where Bloo tries to get Mac to eat sugar and where Mac starts undergoing his sugar rush can be purchased in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *Remember when Bloo was wearing the Cat in the Hat striped stovepipe hat? Mr. Herriman's laid-back alter ego, Harry also wears one in "Let Your Hare Down". *Mac has three more sugar fuled induances: first in "Affair Weather Friends" when Bloo befriends Barry Bling (a/k/a Berry in disguise), in the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way" where he and Bloo attack the zombie residents until Bloo realizes that Mr. Herriman tricked him, and in "Race for Your Life, Mac & Bloo" when Mac drinks an energy drink in an attempt to beat Bloo in a race back to Foster's. *Mac would later appear in the nude in "Infernal Slumber" and "I Only Have Surprise for You". *It is later discovered that Mr. Herriman is not responsible enough to take care of the house by himself. *This is the first time Bloo throws a wild party, as well as the first time Frankie barely appeared in a episode nor spoke, as well as the first time we see Mac naked on screen. *According to an interview on the Animation Insider website, Sean Marquette, who voices Mac, said this was his favorite episode to voice in because he got to run around and scream like a maniac for several hours. *When Mac is in the middle of the outset of his sugar rush, he jumps and grabs some candy from a giant baby imaginary friend, much like the cliché "taking candy from a baby". *Handy returns for this episode. *Madame Foster's car that Bloo and the other friends take to track down Mac is actually a late '70's Pontiac Trans Am. Though it's drawn in a very stylized way, the headlights, taillights, and a firebird emblem on the hood. *It is unknown how Frankie managed to comes to the mansion before Bloo and his friends, considering that the Madame Foster's car is more faster than Frankie's bus and Bloo was driving quickly to the mansion even before Frankie chose returns after see to Eduardo. *Imaginary Friend Debuts: Shakey, Hangy the Bat, Dancy Pantalonies, Fridgy, Chick Cluckers, Big Fat Baby, Giant Gummi Bear, Billy the Squid (not named until "Setting a President"). *Duchess is actually 2-D. Whenever she turns, she becomes flat. *Mac has sharp teeth in most scenes when he's on his sugar rush. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess Category:Episodes where Mac has a sugar rush